This invention relates generally to dolls, such as are owned by children.
Heretofore children's dolls have been made generally of a size that is smaller than a child who plays with it, and the child usually pretends to be the big mother of the little doll by taking care of its needs.
However, there has not yet been made a doll for a child that can be regarded as a companion, a friend, or a brother or sister for the child, by being of the same size as its owner.